It is a well known fact that logical toys containing different movable and/or rotatable elements are most popular. In addition to the well known logical toys with numbers and pictures comprising 15 elements, recently spatial toys, as e.g. the "Magic Cube" and "Magic Domino" became quickly popular all over the world. With these toys international competitions have been organized. During the competition the task of the competitors lies in the setting of the scrambled elements of the logical toy into their original position and order of sequence within the possibly shortest time. Accordingly, the succes of the competition does not depend only on the logical capability of the competitiors but also on their manual skill in respect to the algorithms of systematic arranging which has been worked out in advance. However, from the aspect of measuring logical abilities, it seems to be more realistic to aim at the minimal number of manipulations needed for moving resp. rotating the elements for obtaining the proper order of sequence instead of the observance of the minimal duration of arranging. The winner of this type of competition could be the person who is able to solve the task of arranging within a prescribed time with the least element-moving operation.
For the practical realization of such a competition the only possibility lies in that the members of the jury should watch and keep in evidence the motions of the competitors with utmost care. However, this method is wearisome and involves possibilities of error, accordingly, these competitions could not be expected to become wide spread.